lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
The Star Fleet
The Scatterran Navy is the primary stellar, interplanetary navy of the new Coalition Military Apparatus of the Rohnfeld regime. It is the largest operational arm of the Military Apparatus, utilizing it's own independent convoy and supply chain that not only supplies the units of the Navy, but planets and regions of Coalition territory that lack the infrastructure of a Coalition world. The Scatterran Navy is a multi-spectrum warfare force, technologies and weaponry are constantly improved by trial and error. With a doctrine focused on power projection, numerical and strategic superiority, the Scatterran Navy is one of the largest navy's in the Home galaxy. History 'The Terran Conflict' (in development) Modern Navy Current Structure of the Navy; ' 'The Star Fleet; ' The backbone and beating heart of the Coalition Apparatus, the Star Fleet forms a necessary component that empowers the large expansion and over-reaching operability of the Military Apparatus. It is one of the most heavily invested institutes in the Coalition economy; employing billions and staffed by just as many. The average Star Fleet personnel serve on anywhere from radio-communication orbitals on backwater planets, to the massive starships; battles ships, carriers and other vessels that form the cutting edge of the Fleet's blade. 'The Naval Cavalry Echelon; Making up a secular group of expert pilots, drivers and operators, the Naval Cavalry are the special personnel of the Star Fleet's carrier force. Staffing the vehicle-wing on starships like the Excalibur Fleet Carrier and Concordia Attack Carriers, and smaller groups onboard the vessels of the Star Fleet, the Naval pilots and drivers are used in both offensive and support roles. Using the proven Hurricane and Cyclone fighters, as well as the logistical or secondary Kellzer anti-ship strikecraft and VTOLS, the Naval Cavalry are often on the cutting edge of the Star Fleet Captain's sword. Organization and structure Unit Organization (Star Fleet) Ranking and personnel information Rank & structure Grand & Higher Officer Ranks Navy Admiral, NA-10 Protectorate General, PG-10 Vice Admiral, r1, V1-9 Vice Admiral, r2, V2-9 Vice Admiral, r3, V3-9 Brigadier General, BG-9 Colonel, C-9 Liuetenant Colonel, LC-8 Major, M-8 Captain, C-8 Commander, C-7 Lieutenant Commander, LC-6 Lieutenant, L-5 Ensign, E-4 Specialist Technicians & Operators Command Fleet Officer, CFO-8 Specialized Navy Technical Officer, SNTO-7 Chief Warrant Officer of the Fleet, CWO-6 Autonomous Vehicle Officer, AVO-9 Autonomous Vehicle Specialist, AVS-8 Autonomous Vehicle Operator, AVO-7 Autonomous Vehicle Cadet, AVC-6 Fleet Warrant Officer, FWO-5 Navy Combat Officer, NCC-4 Navy Combat Specialist, NCS-3 Specialist Warrant Cadet, SWC-2 Enlisted Ranks Master Chief Petty Officer, MHO-9 Senior Chief Petty Officer, SHO-8 Chief Petty Officer, CPO-7 Petty Officer 1st Class, PO1 Petty Officer Cadet, PO Cadet 1st Class, S1 Navy Cadet, NC Weapons, Equipment & Vehicles 'Weapons;' Firearms * Naval Gunnery; * 'Missiles;' * 'Vehicles; ' * 'Starships;' Frigates; *LAS "Alachino " class Assault Frigate *KAS "Agma" class Assault Frigate *FF "Atea " class Frigate *FFAH "Dominus" class Frigate *FFD "Vindex" class Defense Frigate *FSC "Harbinger" class Heavy Frigate Destroyers; *LDE "Roucart " class Light Destroyer *DD "Atlas " class Destroyer *DDC "Jogar" class Destroyer *DHD "Barroka" class Defense Destroyer *DH "Mako" class Heavy Destroyer *GMD "Cronus" class Missile Destroyer Cruisers; *CG "Balius " class Guided Missile Cruiser *CM "Esrayat " class Cruiser *CDR "Anukar" class Cruiser *CD "Eagle" class Defense Cruiser *CR "Royark " class Robotics Cruiser *C "Dionysus " class Cruiser Heavy Cruisers; '' *CB "Sirona " class Sigma-Cruiser *HCR "Kattamja" class Heavy Cruiser *CHK "Swordsmen" class Heavy Cruiser *THF "Rotton" class Tau-Cruiser ''Battlecruisers; *CC "Heimdall " class Battlecruiser *BCL "Biko " class Battlecruiser *BCH "Helion" class Battlecruiser *BCD "Normandy" class Battlecruiser Battleships; *BB "Radegast" class Battleship *BBH "Farriday" class Battleship *Project 60 "Komodo" class Battleship *BBM "Resplendence" class Battleship Battlecarriers; *NDHS "Saviorite" class Battlecarrier *HMBC "Mottingham" class Battlecarrier *HAVG "Diomedes" class Strategic Vessel *HAVK "Epsilon" class Strategic Vessel Carriers; *FC "Excalibur " class Fleet Carrier *HCM "Sentinel" class Heavy Carrier *CD "Westphalia" class Drone Carrier *CDV "Ragnor" class Drone Carrier *CA "Concordia " class Attack Carrier Planetary Assault; *MTLC "Matilda" class Planetary Lander *PLHD "Platts" class Planetary Lander Transports and Support; *LMT "Arkalus" class Bulk Transport *NNG "Vanguard" class Fleet Tender *HCMW "Starward" class Combat Transporter *HECV "Lightbug" class Electronics Ship *HH "Tiersdel" class Heavy Freighter *DALV "Albatross " class Assault Ship *ONJM "Japori" class Gunship *LDPA "Europa" class Gunship Superships & Fleet ships; *CNS Zietgar, 6km supercruiser *CNS Kravnik, 8km supercruiser *CNS Worgegrouff, 8km supercruiser *CNS Megala, 29km supercarrier *CNS Habea, 46km megaship *CNS Andromeda, 36km megaship *CNS Titan, 24km superbattleship *CNS Riedel, 41km superbattleship *CNS Leviathan, 32km supercarrier *CNS Albatross, 650km mobile starbase *CNS Vankros, 590km mobile starbase